Pay back
by TheShatteredGoddess
Summary: Kanda is getting back at Lavi for a past prank. Kandi.


The silver hair teen sighed in boredom and looked up at the Japanese teen across from him who was silently munching on his favorite,and only food, soba and green tea.

"Kanda," Allen wined. "I'm bored. Entertain me."

Kanda's lip twitched slightly, "Why would I want to entertain you, moyashi." He said eating his food.

"It's Allen, Baka." He growled, "And because we have nothing better to do." He said and Kanda rolled his eyes and threw his tray away just as the bubbly red head skipped into the room.

Kanda groaned, "Great, that's all that I need, his stupid happiness." He grumbled as Lavi plopped down next to him.

"Hey guys! Whatcha up to?" He asked.

"Nothing much besides dying of boredom." Allen said sighing.

The red head grinned which made the silverette uncomfortable. "Why don't we go mess with some of Komui's experiments?" He suggested.

The Japanese teen looked at Lavi an glared at him, "I'm not going to be no fucking lab rat. Baka Usagi."

Lavi frowned, "I'm not stupid." He huffed.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Allen said then looked to Kanda and grinned. "Didn't you want to get back at him for putting Wasbi in your toothpaste?" Lavi blanched as Kanda turned and grinned.

"Yeah that's right, Thanks moyashi." He said and grabbed Lavi's arm.

"Allen you traitor!" He yelled as Kanda threw him over his shoulder and headed out. Allen burst out laughing and followed shortly behind the two boys. Despite kicking and yelling Kanda kept ahold of the rabbit and entered the S.D to find Komui.

"Hey Komui!" Kanda yelled, "I need something to toucher Lavi with!"

Komui poked his head over his mountain of a desk. "Depends, what do you want."

"I could care less." He stated and walked over to Komui's experiment closet and opened it. He looked through the many bottles and pills.

"God dammit Kanda let me go!" Lavi yelled and Allen chuckled. Kanda grabbed a icy blue vile in the very back and smirked. Kanda carried him over and flopped him down on the desk pinning Lavi's hands with one of his.

"Moyashi, open his mouth." Kanda ordered and Allen walked over and pried open Lavi's mouth. The black hair teen poured the liquid in his mouth making him cough and sputter. They back up as he sat up and glared, then blinked as a cloud of smoke wrapped around him.

"I wonder what is going to happen." Allen murmured and Kanda just nodded. Tyki walked in and gave them a 'Wtf" look. Once the cloud was gone Lavi sat there but was a girl. She had a petite build and was slightly taller then Allen. Her shirt was lifted up but her now enormous chest. All three guys' jaws drop in surprise.

"Well hello beautiful." Tyki said sliding up next to Lavi who blinked and narrowed her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her waist, "What are you doing with these freaks, Mmm?" He asked

Kanda and Allen glared at him. "Get off me freak." She said pushing away from him. Kanda and Allen blinked before breaking out into laughter. Lavi got off the desk and walked out of the room, and surprisingly Kanda followed. "your an ass" She stated and he chuckled.

"I'll make it up to you," Kanda said and followed the rabbit into his room.

Lavi rolled her eyes and looked at him, "Like you could." She said and turned to her dresser.

Kanda grinned, "I'll take that challenge." He said and walked over grabbing her by the hips and turning her so she was facing him. Lavi gasped and looked up at him. Kanda grabbed her chin up and kissed her deeply. Her eyes widened and she jumped.

"K-K-Kanda!" She stuttered and turned about as red as her hair. "W-What do you think your doing!"

He smirked and wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I'm making it up to you." He murmured into her ear which made her shiver. "I know you have been eyeing me Usagi, and lets just say I've been eyeing you to." Lavi flushed darkly and looked a him.

Kanda leaned down and kiss Lavi fiercely which made her jump slightly and groan. He picked her up by her ass as she closed her eyes and kissed back. He laid her on the bed and slipped in between her willing legs. He broke the kissed and attacked her neck which made her eyes go wide and make her gasp. He smirked and tugged off her shirt exposing her breasts, which made her blush and look away. Kanda kissed down and took one breast in his mouth, massaging the other.

Kanda sucked hard on her breast and Lavi arched her back, "Ah! Kanda!" She groaned arching into him. He left a dark hicky before switching to the other one. Lavi squirmed and moaned under him. When he finished there Kanda kissed down her stomach and started undoing her pants.

"K-Kanda" She breathed and he yanked off her pants and boxers making her flush. He kissed down to her pussy and licked softly. teasingly. Lavi groaned and bucked her hips slightly making Kanda pin them down. He flicked his tongue over her clit a couple times making her moan and twitch. Kanda got off the bed and stripped him self of his clothes. Lavi couldn't help but stare at his huge member that was only half hard.

Kanda chuckled lightly. "Don't worry rabbit, you will get it." He said and crawled back in between her legs. Lavi wrapped her arms around his neck and Kanda ground against her making her moan loudly. He slowly pressed the tip in and she gasped and squirmed. "Shoo hun," He cooed and pressed deeper making her wince. He slid in all the way and thrust slowly. Lavi soon got use to him inside her and bucked her hips giving him the signal to go faster.

Kanda smirked and thrust hard into her making her moan loudly and the bed creak slightly. He picked up the pace and she wrapped her legs around his waist and clawed down his back making him groan. "Ah! Kanda don't stop!" Lavi yelled moaning and gripping the sheets. Kanda willing thrust harder and deeper into his little rabbit beneath him. "Oh- Oh my! Kanda I'm gonna c-cum!" Lavi breathed and Kanda moaned and nodded. Kanda thrust hard one last time and they both moaned as they release.

Kanda collapsed next to his red head panting softly. Lavi was breathing hard and curled into him. The black hair teen hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well little rabbit." He murmured as the red head fell into an exhausted but satisfied slumber.


End file.
